


downpour the truth

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rain, unlucky or is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Jackson's been avoiding Scott. One unlucky evening forces him to confront it.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore
Series: 100-word challenges [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	downpour the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rainstorm
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/636264007544832000/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompt-rainstorm-jacksons)

Jackson’s day couldn’t have been any worse. His date had stood him up. His car ran out of gas on the way home, and his phone decided to die. Now he was stuck at an intersection as a wall of rain battered his windshield. He didn’t even have an umbrella.

The closest place he knew was McCall’s, and he wasn’t spending the night in his car.

Jackson was drenched to the bone when Scott took him in, offering dry clothes and hot coffee.

“I know you’re wondering why I’m really here, McCall.”

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Scott said.


End file.
